When Worlds Collide
by Icy Rundas
Summary: Wow, this s#!% is crazy! Riley and Anna somehow find themselves in a crossover of epic proportions! Involves SSBB, SSBM, Naruto, Yugioh and GX , Sonic, TMNT, Avatar the Last Airbender, Metroid, and many, many others. Future ShinoXOC, and LeeXOC.
1. Once Upon a Time

Once upon a time, things, yes, **things** started to happen in the Universe. Many dimensions started to come together, and a holographic donut man named Tabuu, who was very powerful, started to recreate Subspace, much to the horrors of the SSB crew. His plan was to regather all worlds into Subspace. Little did he know, there was someone even more sinister pulling the strings.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Anna and Riley's really boring life…

Riley was outside, swinging on the swing set, and Anna was inside staring longingly at a picture of Shino Aburame from Naruto. She sighed. Suddenly, the sky outside turned red and eerie. Riley comes inside and goes up to his older sister's second story room, telling her to come outside and check it out.

Riley: "Umm…AnnaMarie? Ya might wanna come outside and check out this creepiness."

Anna: "Like what? I'm kinda busy…doing nothing…"

Riley: "Look out the window." Anna rolls her eyes and pulls the shades down.

Anna: "What the…?"

Riley: "Let's go check it out. I feel like something bad is gonna happen."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Wal-Mart…

Riley Psi, the psychic alternate version of Riley, who also has every Pokémon move known to nerd, notices something weird going on. He sees two ROB Blasters come out of nowhere with a Subspace bomb. He also notices Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy from SpongeBob, screaming that they have to run awaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Shortly after, they get blown into Subspace, while Riley Psi manages to teleport away.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the House…

Things have gotten worse with the sky. A giant ship known as the Halberd has appeared in the sky and dropped a mysterious bomb and strange bugs. They begin to form Primids, robot-like creatures from the game Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Riley and Anna both recognize the creatures and begin to throw out random, violent curse words that shouldn't be known to the universe. Riley Psi teleports next to them.

Riley Psi: "What the hell is going on here?"

Riley: "It's kind of obvious. TABUU HAS COME BACK AND HE'S TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WHOLE UNIVERSE! And not just the Brawl world this time." Anna watches as the Primids invade the neighbors' houses and attack everyone inside them, turning them all into trophies. She laughs when she remembers that she hates the neighbor children. Then shadow bugs swarm the trophies, turning the neighborhood brats into false versions of themselves.

Anna: "Why the hell would Tabuu want those losers? Oh, geez, now I sound like Sasuke." She sweatdrops as the false versions attack, while the Ancient Minister takes the trophies and dumps them in a large bin. He goes back to the Halberd and blasts off. Riley notices that the Subspace bomb counter has hit five minutes.

Anna: "You do realize that neither Riley nor I have any fighting experience whatsoever, don't you?"

Riley Psi: "I do realize that, but I was under the assumption that you could beat these losers. Oh, geez, now I sound like Sasuke…what are they gonna do? Hug you?" Anna sweatdrops again.

Anna: "They beat me with a stick for practicing martial arts on my driveway. How do you think they're going to act now that they don't have any control over themselves?"

Riley Psi: "Get revenge!" Anna shrugs.

Riley: "Hey, by the way…there's only three minutes left on the timer. So let's just start fighting already! Riley Psi, you handle the Primids, and we'll handle the false neighbors!" Riley Psi obliterates all the Primids in ten seconds with a Hyper Beam attack.

Riley Psi: "'Kay, what now?" Anna files her nails with a random nail file that she pulled out of nowhere and watches as Riley and Riley Psi take down the pesky neighbors.

Anna: "Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt your pummeling of idiots, I mean, uh, Ashley and Jared, but there's only five seconds left on the timer." Riley Psi uses an Ice Beam attack to finish off the rest of the enemies, and teleports them away from the area. They appear in the sky and Anna covers her eyes.

Anna: "Imma 'fraid of heights! Put meh down!"

Riley Psi: "'Kay, then I'll just drop you into that bayou right below you."

Anna: "Ack! Dun do that!"

Riley: "Have you guys noticed all the Subspace popping up? Ooh, there goes the high school, there goes Crosby, there goes the bank and the post office, and Baywood Foods, Subway, and Family Dollar. Let's get out of here and go to the Mushroom Kingdom."

Anna: "Oh boy…all we're gonna here is Peach screaming 'MARIO!' and getting her retarded a$$ kidnapped for the bazillionth time."

Riley: "At least we'll get to visit the Mario Bros. Hopefully Super Mario Bros. Z isn't going on right now. I'd rather not get killed by Mecha Sonic if you know what I mean…" Riley Psi teleports them away to Yoshi's Island, right before it was about to be obliterated by Mecha Sonic.

Riley: "SON OF A #$%%W%#W%#%#%#%%$ BOLOGNA!"

*** Okay, so this ends this installation of "When Worlds Collide", a silly story from Icy Rundas. Hope you enjoy. ***


	2. Island Disaster and the Stadium

Previously, on "When Worlds Collide"…

Mecha Sonic was about to obliterate Yoshi's Island, on which Riley, Anna, and Riley Psi had just teleported to after their neighborhood was engulfed in Subspace. Riley gave his opinion on this matter in some very colorful language involving bologna.

* * *

Now…

Riley: "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SEND US TO YOSHI'S ISLAND?"

Riley Psi: "Because when Mecha Sonic destroys it, we're probably going to get a brief example of what we're in for." A guy in a green outfit next to them screams because he sees a giant fireball. Anna jumps about five feet in the air.

Anna: "What the &$%# was that for? You just gave me a friggin' heartatta- Hey, it's Luigi."

Luigi: "MARIO!"

Riley: "Stop screaming! We're all going to survive! Trust me, I know what happens."

Luigi: "How-a? Are you-a…psychic?" Riley points to Riley Psi.

Riley: "No, but he is. And no, that's not how I know. It's really complicated, so I'll tell you later."

Anna: "It's 'cause Shadow's awesome. 'Nuff said." Then, a guy who looks like Luigi grabs a star.

Riley: "Hey, it's Mario." Mario talks to his brother.

Luigi: "Oh yeah."

Mario: "Should-a me and Sonic absorb-a the star's-a power?" Anna looks around for the previously named blue hedgehog.

Anna: "Where is the speedy bastard?"

Sonic: "I'm right here…" Anna jumps again.

Anna: "STOP DOING THAT!"

Sonic: "Well then…I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and this serious guy here next to me is Shadow the Hedgehog, aka 'The Ultimate Life form'."

Meanwhile, up in the sky…

Mecha Sonic: "Just a few more minutes…and this puny island will be history…"

Mario/Sonic: "Not if we can help it!" They absorb the star's power. Sonic turns into his super form and Mario turns invincible. Mecha Sonic gets defeated in one fell swoop. I'm lying. Mario and Sonic morphed together and slammed into Mecha Sonic at high speeds, causing him to lose all the Chaos Emeralds that I just now decided to tell you that he had acquired.

Mecha Sonic: "Curse you, Sonic! You'll never leave this island alive!" He kicks the giant fireball and sends it spiraling toward the island.

Everyone: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Anna: "HOLY MOTHER OF OSIRIS!"

Riley Psi: "Welcome to the end of Yoshi's Island."

Sonic: "Heads up, Shadow!" He throws a purple Chaos Emerald toward Shadow, who catches it.

Shadow: "It's good to be back…Chaos Control!" Everyone teleports off the island just before the giant fireball collides with the ground and destroys the entire island.

DUN DUN DUNN!

Shadow's Chaos Control sends the group to the plains near Princess Peach's castle. They all see the giant ship known as the Halberd (again), dropping a Subspace bomb. Mario quickly decides to go and get Peach from the castle before it is engulfed by darkness, even though Anna complains loudly about Peach being annoying and tries to stop Mario from retrieving her. Eighty bazillion Primids come out from the Subspace that now contained Peach's castle.

Anna: "So…who's ready to fight? Again…?"

Everybody: "We might as well…" Everybody does what they do best, because the author is a lazy, tired, female version of Shikamaru and doesn't feel like typing everybody's moves.

Riley: "Hey, Sonic? Shouldn't Tails and Knuckles be here?"

Sonic: "They're taking a vacation. They'll be here eventually."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Angel Island…

…uh…sorry, I've got nothing. Let's just get back to the story…

* * *

Back with everybody els- ooh, wait I thought of something!

Angel Island gets taken over by Subspace and Tails and Knuckles get away just in time, deciding to go look for Sonic and the others.

* * *

Anyway…at the Mid-Air Stadium…

Riley: "So…who wants to go watch people get beat up?"

Anna: "Ooh, ooh! I do!" Riley yells at Shadow to use Chaos Control to take them to the Mid-Air Stadium, and gives him a very flat line "no". Anna turns into Chibi Anna and cutely asks him to take everybody to the Stadium.

Anna: "Pwease? We can't get on wiff the storyline if we don't go."

Shadow: "…fine…Chaos Control! Again…" Everyone gets teleported to the Mid-Air Stadium, which is in the middle of a fighting tournament. Mario decides that he wants to enter the tournament. A little pink ball known as Kirby comes flying in randomly on a star. Princess Peach joins another princess to announce the fight. Her name is Princess Zelda, Leader of Hyrule. Mario and Kirby begin to fight, and the fight ends with Mario as the victor. The pink fluffball turns into a trophy, which Mario touches and turns back into Kirby. They shake hands to the joy of the crowd of random, unimportant people. Out of nowhere, the ground begins to shake. Red clouds begin to take shape in the sky, and the Halberd once again makes its way toward the group. The Ancient Minister drops another Subspace bomb, accompanied by two ROB Blasters, who detonate it. While the gang is watching this happen, Mario gets hit by a giant cannon ball and goes flying off to Team Rocket Land. Then, a giant, not-menacing-at-all piranha plant captures the two princesses in large cages.

Anna: "What the French, toast? Dude. Not cool." Then, even more randomly than usual, a blonde kid on a broomstick known as Cheese flies by and says "Uncool, fool." Anna yells at him to go away and everybody else watches Kirby defeat the giant piranha plant, whose name, even though nobody cares, is Petey the Piranha. The two princesses are freed, but a really fat man known as Wario jumps off of the Halberd and hits Peach, who had gotten caught under the cage she was in, with a Dark Cannon, turning her into a trophy instantly. Wario takes her back to the Halberd, and it flies off.

Anna: "Damn. I don't like her much, but now that she's been kidnapped by Wario, I feel sorry for her." Kirby tugs on Anna's shirt and makes her look at the Subspace bomb, which now has five seconds left on the time.

Anna: "Uh, guys? Methinks we should be going bye bye now. Sorry, Chazz for borrowing your line." Somewhere else in a different universe, a dark-haired emo-looking boy named Chazz Princeton screams in anger because he feels someone using his line somewhere else in the wide world of this story. A dark shadow watches from the crowd as Kirby takes Zelda and they fly away on his Warp Star. It smirks as Riley Psi teleports the rest of the group to the Plains nearby. Before the Stadium gets sucked into Subspace, the shadow takes its leave. The group has now been separated into Kirby and Zelda, and Riley, Riley Psi, Anna, Shadow, Sonic, Luigi, and Yoshi.

Riley: "I think we should split up."

Anna: "How are we going to separate all of us?"

Riley Psi: "The groups shall be me, Riley, Yoshi, and Luigi, and Sonic, Shadow, and Anna. We'll meet up wherever we can. Got it? You damn well better."

Riley: "Whatever."

Sonic: "Don't the rest of us get a say in this?"

Riley/Riley Psi: "No."

Anna: "Not really. Let's just go before something bad happens." Right before they leave, a ghost called a Boo comes out of nowhere and scares the crap out of Luigi. He runs away screaming and Yoshi, like the loyal little adorable thing he is, follows him.

Anna: "Well, it looks like it's just gonna be you and Riley Psi now, huh? Well, anyway, I'm leaving." Anna and the two hedgehogs go off in one direction to attempt to find Zelda and Kirby, and Riley and Riley Psi go on the other direction to find Mario.

*** Okay, that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed! ***


	3. Divide and Conquer! Well, Kinda

Disclaimer/A.N.: Neither Riley nor Anna own anything you have read or will read in the future but themselves and any OCs, including but not limited to Riley Psi. This story may or may not contain copious amounts of humor/adventure/action/violence/stupidity. And OCs. So please, read at your own risk. And no flaming or all flames will be sent to Flame Bomber. If anyone can tell me who that is, I will give you a cookie, or perhaps an extra chapter later on. This story is brought to you by the insane and highly bored minds of Riley and Anna. Anna does the typing, and Riley comes up with the insanity you are about to read.

Previously, on "When Worlds Collide"…

Riley, Anna, and Riley Psi met up with Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Shadow, and Sonic, and they left Yoshi's Island right before it was destroyed by Mecha Sonic. They went to the Mid-Air Stadium after getting Peach from her castle. Kirby and Zelda joined the group and Petey Piranha came and Mario blasted off due to giant cannon balls. Wario kidnapped Peach's trophy and the Stadium was taken by Subspace. The group split onto four teams: Kirby and Zelda, Luigi and Yoshi, Anna, Sonic, and Shadow, and Riley and Riley Psi.

* * *

Now…

Anna, Shadow, and Sonic are walking on the dirt path, looking for any signs of the pink fluffball and/or Zelda. It's quiet, except for Shadow and Sonic's pointless arguing. After a few minutes, Anna turns around and screams her bloody head off at them.

Anna: "IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT THE %*&# UP, I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU UNTIL YOUR EYES POP OUT!"

Shadow: "…"

Sonic: "Damn, you're a violent little thing." Anna tackles Sonic and Shadow is barely able to contain his laughter. He stops laughing when a small flying vehicle thing flies over their heads. Then he notices that the Halberd is also right above them.

Shadow: "Anna, Idiot, look. Above us."

Anna: "Whoa."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Riley and Riley Psi…

Riley: "You know, dude, I never realized just how boring the sky is. I mean, there's nothing but clouds up here!"

Riley Psi: "I know what you mean. Maybe we'll get lucky and something will happen soon." Just then, a guy with angel wings flies over their heads, a familiar red outfitted man with a moustache tailing him. Riley and Riley Psi look at each other.

Riley: "...well, at least it's something, Psi."

Riley Psi: "Let's follow them!" The sky above them grows dark, and it begins to rain Shadow bugs, which turn into Primids. Mario and the other guy start destroying them. They team up with Riley and Riley Psi, who had been right behind them. The Primids are all defeated in a matter of minutes and introductions are made before the four go off in search of the other groups.

* * *

Back with Anna, Sonic, and Shadow…

They are walking again, after joining up with Zelda and Kirby, who fell from the sky. They see the small flying thing from earlier go spiraling into a lake off in the distance.

?: "Sonic!"

Sonic: "Something's flying toward us."

Anna: "No shit, Sherlock."

Shadow: "That's Knuckles and Tails…back from vacation…"

Sonic: "Finally. Hey guys! Over here!" They land and the gang of five now becomes a gang of seven.

* * *

With Riley, Riley Psi, Mario, and Pit…

The four are now looking for the renegade Luigi and Yoshi who followed.

* * *

Meanwhile…

A boy clothed all in green is walking through the forest. He walks up to a pedestal with a sword inside. The sword is known as the Master Sword: the Blade of Evil's Bane. He pulls it out of the pedestal, his left hand glowing with an ancient power called the Triforce of Courage. He swings the blade around experimentally a few times, and then walks off the way he had come. He walks past Yoshi, asleep on a stump, tired from chasing Luigi. The boy senses a disturbance and looks up. The Halberd once again takes the sly, dropping shadow bugs and waking up Yoshi.

Yoshi: 'Not again…' The boy in green, Link, and Yoshi team up to take down the newly formed Primids. After the Primids are defeated, Yoshi and Link set out to look for the Halberd, which had gone while they were killing off retarded robots.

* * *

Meanwhile, thousands of miles awa- I mean…a few miles away…

A large gorilla by the name of Donkey Kong, and a smaller monkey by the name of Diddy Kong are attacking some baddies that stole their banana horde. The baddies shoot giant bullets at the pair and Diddy takes out all three with his peanut popgun. They give chase to the baddies, only to be attacked by a giant…thing. The giant…thing turns out to be Bowser, King of the Koopas, and the archenemy of Mario. He takes out a Dark Cannon and tries to shoot Diddy with it. Donkey Kong saves his buddy by punching him to Team Rocket Land. Before ending up in Team Rocket Land, Diddy sees his friend get turned into a trophy and shakes his head, exasperated.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hull of Prince Zuko's shi-, I mean…in the forest…

Link and Yoshi and Mario and Pit encounter each other and decide to team up. They go after Riley's team, knowing that they aren't far ahead. Out of nowhere, random debris from the flying thing that flew over Anna, Sonic, and Shadow earlier hits Link and Yoshi and they get turned into trophies. King Dedede from Dreamland, where Kirby comes from, rides by in a cargo carrier, snatching the trophicized Link and Yoshi. He appears very happy that he got such good prizes. Kirby appears on the back and Dedede's expression turns to that of "OMGKIRBY!"

Anna: "Good, we got here in time."

Shadow: "Hn…"

Sonic: "Yeah!" Kirby touches Link and Yoshi's trophies and turn them back into themselves. Link lands and hits Dedede's cargo carrier with an arrow. Dedede rides by with a now smoking vehicle.

Mario: "Let's-a go! Peach was-a on that thing-a!"

Anna: "Yeah, we need to get Her Annoyingness back. Onward, troops!"

Kirby: "Hi!"

Link: "…" The team of now eleven smashers follows the trail of smoke. The see the cargo carrier parked by a cave. Movement is heard and all eleven smashers get into a fighting stance of some sort. Riley and Riley Psi walk out and everyone releases their stance.

Riley: "Hey, guys, I don't think you should go in there. There's lots of traps and shit."

Anna: "Watch your mouth. And we have to go in there, 'cause that fat-ass has Luigi, Peach, and some kid."

Riley: "Yeah, yeah, all right…but don't say I didn't warn you…"

Mario: "We have-a to save my brother from-a that fat guy!"

Riley Psi: "This'll be easy." They all go into the cave and never return. I'm just kidding. They come out…EVENTUALLY!

* * *

Meanwhile, in a castle far, far away…

A regal-looking boy with blue hair is watching the horizon from the top of his castle. He sees a mass of darkness approaching, and goes to investigate, pulling out his sword and lifting in into the air and making it shine as it catches the light.


	4. Rescue Attempt Fail

Disclaimer/A.N.: Neither Riley nor Anna owns anything you have read or will read in the future but themselves and any OCs, including but not limited to Riley Psi. This story may or may not contain copious amounts of humor/adventure/action/violence/stupidity. And OCs. So please, read at your own risk. And no flaming or all flames will be sent to Flame Bomber. If anyone can tell me who that is, I will give you a cookie, or perhaps an extra chapter later on. This story is brought to you by the insane and highly bored minds of Riley and Anna. Anna does the typing, and Riley comes up with the insanity you are about to read.

Previously, on "When Worlds Collide"…

All of the groups have re-joined, now with Link, Pit, Knuckles, and Tails. A fat guy took Peach, Luigi, and some kid into a cave, where the heroes have decided to go after them.

* * *

Now…

Anna: "Wow…it's really dark in here…anybody got a match, or maybe a flashlight or some dynomite that looks like a candle?"

Riley Psi: "I see some light up ahead."

Anna: "DON'T GO TO THE LIGHT! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Pit: "Why?" Anna grabs him by the shirt with scary eyes.

Anna: "Because…all the monsters kill their victims when they go towards the light. And, uh, it reminds me of Sartorius from Yugioh GX and his crazy a$$ light."

Everyone: "Wha? Never mind…"

Riley Psi: "Hey, look! It's King Fat Ma- I mean, uh, King Dedede! Uh oh, I can sense Bowser coming. He's going to take Peach when he crashes this party. He's coming in three, two-"

Shadow: "Let's just get out of the way so he doesn't see us…" The team goes back and hides in the cave. The giant…thing comes through the roof and a giant brick lands on King Dedede's head, turning him into a trophy.

Bowser: 'Why is Peach here? Oh, well. Mario's not here to stop me, so I'll just take her.' He takes Peach and leaves through a hole in the wall. The team comes out of their hiding place and goes after Bowser, not having enough time to dig through the rubble to find Luigi. Anna is sad about the loss of the green-outfitted plumber.

Riley Psi: "Guys, we need to hurry up. There's a Subspace bomb coming this way." They go through the hole to find Bowser.

* * *

One action-y dungeon later…

Riley: "Hey, we made it out of there."

Anna: "Finally…geez, I feel like Shikamaru…"

Bowser: 'OMGMARIO!' Bowser hops in his freaky clown thingy-ma-bob and escapes with Peach.

Anna: "Weeeeell…that was a fail. I expended energy for nothing…man, that's such a drag…"

Riley: "I can understand how Kaya is your alter ego. Lazy bum…"

Mario: "Let's just-a go-a…weirdoes…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

The blunette from the castle is investigating the shadows approaching his territory. He goes to face an army of Primids and other…things. When he gets closer to the bubble of Subspace, a bat-like knight flies out of the Subspace and attacks him. A bunch of Primids attack them both, and the two slice them all in half. They decide it would be best to team up. The Ancient Minister flies by them with another Subspace bomb while the two battle the army of Primids. They finish the Primids quickly and go after the Ancient Minister. The blunette takes a swing at the robot, barely missing him. The bat-knight tries to get at him, but is shot down by a hit to the wing. The two are mad that the Ancient Minister is getting away, but out nowhere, a second blunette comes up behind the robot, yelling "Aether, bitch!" Then the Wiggler comes out of nowhere and stomps them all into the ground. Okay, I lied about the Wiggler. I just like messing with you. What REALLY happened was the new blunette sliced the Subspace bomb right off of the Ancient Minister. The robot went flying off into the distance.

?: "Yo. I'm Ike."

?: "Marth."

?: "…Meta Knight."

Marth: "Well…let's go after him."

Ike: -nods-

Meta Knight: "Hn…" The three set out to find the Ancient Minister.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lake…

Diddy sees a crashed ship on the lakefront, and when he goes to investigate, a rumble comes from under the water. The legendary Pokémon Rayquaza comes out of the water and shoots a Hyper Beam at the wrecked ship, making it burst into flames. Rayquaza attacks Diddy and roars in his face. Then, out of the flaming wreckage, a heroic figure uses lightning fast moves to free Diddy from Raquayza's grip. Diddy lands back on the ground and the two team up to take the creature down.

After taking Rayquaza down, the newcomer, Fox, tries to take his leave. Diddy tries to direct his attention elsewhere. Fox tries to leave a second time, so Diddy grabs him by the collar and drags him off.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the swordsman team…

The three swordsmen are following a tank in the Wilds. When they catch up to it, it turns out to be a giant robot and it attacks them. After a long battle, they reign victorious and the Wiggler returns to stomp everyone into the ground. I'm just kidding. Again. Tee hee hee.

* * *

Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp….

Kaiba: "Tee hee hee."

* * *

Okay, back to whatever the hell was going on over in The Wilds…

The robot is sent tumbling into some nearby ruins, making a hole. They see a trophy of a fat guy near the entrance. The robot flies back up out of the hole carrying two people in its metal-plated hands. The robot detonates the Subspace bomb inside its head. The blond boy in the robot's right hand blows the hand holding him up with an attack called PK Thunder. The blond boy and the other boy begin to fall towards the ground and the blond boy attempts to shield the other boy with his body. Meta Knight flies up and rescues them before they hit the ground. The fat trophy gets sucked into the Subspace that the robot detonated and the three swordsmen and now the two boys, Lucas and Takeshi (I'm not typing out Pokémon Trainer every time he comes up in this story, so I named him Takeshi) decide to travel together.

* * *

Elsewhere…

Diddy and Fox are walking and talking, when out of nowhere, an arrow shoots Diddy in the stomach and turns him into a trophy. Bowser comes out of the trees, laughing evilly. He commands the shadow bugs to make a false version of Diddy. Surrounded on both sides, all hope for Fox seems lost, when Fox's partner, Falco, comes from the air and destroys the Dark Cannon. Bowser gets mad and leaves for the Halberd. False Diddy grows larger and larger, and Fox touches the real Diddy's trophy to turn him back to normal. He looks up and freaks out when he sees his huge false version. The three team up and take down the giant Diddy. The trophy disintegrates when it touches the ground. Afterwards, Falco tries to leave, so Diddy tries to talk to him. When he tries to leave again, Diddy grabs him by the collar and drags him off. Fox follows behind, shrugging at Falco with a smirk on his face. The three set out to find Donkey Kong. They find a flying cargo carrier with Donkey Kong on it. Falco drops Diddy off on the carrier and Falco and Fox fly off. Diddy happily touches the trophy of his friend and a bunch of Primids try to retain them both. A third person drops down onto the carrier. His name is Captain "Taunts-a-Lot" Falcon. He taunts a lot. He gives them a salute and helps them fight off the Primids.


	5. Team Up! Here Comes the Plot

Disclaimer/A.N.: Neither Riley nor Anna owns anything you have read or will read in the future but themselves and any OCs, including but not limited to Riley Psi. This story may or may not contain copious amounts of humor/adventure/action/violence/stupidity. And OCs. So please, read at your own risk. And no flaming or all flames will be sent to Flame Bomber. If anyone can tell me who that is, I will give you a cookie, or perhaps an extra chapter later on. This story is brought to you by the insane and highly bored minds of Riley and Anna. Anna does the typing, and Riley comes up with the insanity you are about to read.

Previously, on "When Worlds Collide"…

The Main Gang goes after Bowser who took Peach. Fox, Falco, and Diddy find Donkey Kong and team up with Captain Falcon. Marth, Meta Knight, Lucas, Takeshi, and Ike are awesomesauce, and blah blah blah.

* * *

Now…

The Main Gang has Riley Psi teleport them to the Island in the Sky. When they get there, they see a person in a metal suit run by with an electric yellow rat.

Riley: "I think we found Samus and Pikachu."

Anna: "No shit, Sherlock." Everybody follows them and hears something beating on the wall. They see Donkey Kong, Diddy, and Captain Falcon, with D.K. beating on the wall.

Donkey Kong: 'Open. The. F*cking. Door!' He breaks through the wall and they all jump down into the room. Inside the room is a crap-load of R.O.B. Blasters and Subspace bombs and the Ancient Minister. A red light appears, displaying the image of a red-haired man all in black.

Link: "…"

Anna: "Ganondorf! :D"The man signals the R.O.B.s to begin detonating all of the Subspace bombs. The Ancient Minister tries to stop them, and they become confused as to what they're supposed to do. Ganondorf presses a button, turning all of the R.O.B.s' eyes red and making them finish detonating the bombs. The Ancient Minister tackles several of the R.O.B.s, trying to prevent them from setting the bombs off. Ganondorf presses the button even harder, and the R.O.B.s begin to fire on the Ancient Minister, setting him ablaze. The red-haired man laughs evilly and disappears, leaving a horde of enemies in his place.

Anna: "D':" With the Main Gang's power, along with the Ancient Minister, who turned out to be a R.O.B. himself, the enemies are soon defeated. The newly revealed R.O.B. tries to communicate with his fellow R.O.B.s one last time, but it's too late to stop the Subspace bombs. Captain Falcon gets everyone's attention.

Captain Falcon: "Show me the moves, b!tch." I'm just kidding. He tells everyone that it's time to get the hell outta there. They follow him until they reach a large hole.

Captain Falcon: "We gotta jump. My ship is waiting down below." Everybody jumps except Riley, Anna, Captain Falcon, and Shadow.

Anna: "Are you f*cking kidding me? That's like…two hundred feet!"

Riley: "Would you rather get devoured by Subspace?"

Anna: "Actually…I think I would prefer tha- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Shadow pushes her down the hole. He uses Chaos Control to break everyone's fall and they land safely on top of the ship. With everyone on top, they speed off toward the exit. They hear wings flapping not far behind, and the ship is violently attacked from below by…a Chain Chomp, because the Wiggler was taking a vacation. No, not really. It was attacked by Meta Ridley, Samus' arch-nemesis. Samus and Captain Falcon fight the beast while Riley and Anna play Go Fish with Zelda and Mario.

Riley: "Mario, got any threes?"

Mario: "Go-a fish." Riley Psi goes to help Samus and Captain Falcon by using Hyper Beam. Meta Ridley goes flying into the wall and the Main Gang flies out of the tunnel, narrowly escaping the Subspace as it engulfs the Island in the Sky. They spot another island a few miles away and fly to it, landing when they reach it.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Meta Knight, Marth, Ike, Lucas, and Takeshi are climbing an icy mountain. When they reach the top, they spot a figure standing on the tip of the peak. The figure is Lucario, Legendary Pokémon of Aura. Meta Knight engages him in a battle. After a few minutes, Meta Knight reigns victorious and Lucario is trophicized. Meta Knight touches the trophy, turning the Pokémon back into himself. Wary, they both leap into defensive fighting stances, and then shake hands. The Halberd flies over them, and the six of them board it. They discover that a gang of Primids have taken over the entire ship. They make their way through the ship undetected, until they get to the control room and find Primids with Beam Swords. Marth knocks them through the window, where Shadow Bugs take them over, turning them into a two-headed robot called Duon. Two small ships fly overhead and Fox and Falco drop down to join the fight. Meta Knight refrains from the fight to steer the ship, while Marth, Ike, Lucas, Takeshi, Lucario, Fox, and Falco clash with Duon, the stupid, retarded robot who makes the authors mad. After a few minutes, the group defeats Duon and Meta Knight reclaims total control of his ship. He steers it to the island that the Main Gang just happens to be on. He cries joyously at the return of his ship. When they land, they join forces with the rest of the warriors. As they make their introductions, a giant machine crawls out of the Subspace-ified Island in the Sky and fires a large blast of Subspace at the now twenty seven large team.

Riley and Anna: "Oh, good. Here comes the plot." Everyone piles into the Halberd, and fly toward the machine. Ganondorf and Bowser saunter out of the Subspace to see the Halberd flying right toward them. Ganondorf commands the gunship to fire at the Halberd. After a few minutes of dodging, the Halberd takes a direct hit and is destroyed, revealing several smaller ships lying in wait inside the larger ship. Meta Knight weeps and holds a funeral for his ship, in which all the people around him attend. All the smaller ships take off toward the gunship, and all shots aimed toward any of the smaller ships are futile. Samus and Pikachu are inside her ship, along with Lucas and Takeshi. Fox remains with Diddy, and Falco carries Pit. In Captain Falcon's ship is Mario, Yoshi, Zelda, Link, Riley, Anna, Riley Psi, Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails. The giant gunship attempts to fire another Subspace shot at the team, and Kirby flies right through the gunship on his Dragoon, slicing the cannon right off. Ganondorf and Bowser retreat into the Subspace, irate at the defeat. The Gang flies into the Subspace after the two baddies.

What awaits the teams as they go into Subspace? Find out on the next episode- uh…chapter of…When Worlds Collide! :D


End file.
